


Better Ways to Spar

by seashadows



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Slash, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashadows/pseuds/seashadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a thing for Spock's mouth. He hopes Spock doesn't notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Ways to Spar

Sometimes, Jim thinks that he’d be more resistant to Spock if he didn’t have that mouth.   
  
It’s _gorgeous_. Yeah, Jim’s always been one for kissing, but there’s something about those lips, full and human where Sarek’s are thin and disapproving – Spock can say what he wanted about impartiality, his father is just plain mean sometimes – showing Spock’s emotions in subtle purses and parts. Eight months ago, Jim wouldn’t have been able to tell what the hell those expressions meant. Now, he knows that when Spock draws a corner of his lower lip into his mouth and gnaws on it, he’s concentrating hard enough to forget that the habit is illogical. He knows that when Spock’s lips are flushed green, he’s pissed off about something.   
  
Right now, when Jim and Spock are standing in the middle of the gym in their pants and undershirts (and _damn_ , the rest of Spock is pretty fucking hot, too), Spock’s mouth is tightly closed, lips pressed together as if he’s thinking about the most logical way of knocking Jim on his ass. “Captain,” he says, his voice as even as ever, “we have sparred five times and you look distinctly uncomfortable. It would be logical to cease the activity.”   
  
“Nah, I’m good.” Jim shakes his head and wipes his sweaty forehead on his sleeve. He bounces up and down on the balls of his feet, fists raised in a fighting stance. Sparring with Spock is awesome; why would he want to stop? Especially since Spock’s lips part a little bit when he goes in for a jab or a kick, _yum_. He kind of wants to nibble that mouth. “C’mon, c’mon, I want to go another round.”   
  
“Very well.” Spock doesn’t even pause; he probably knows by now that it’s useless arguing with someone who refuses to conform to even the mildest of logical restrictions (his words; Jim prefers to think of it as ‘refusing to be a tightass’. Speaking of which, _that ass_ ). And yeah, maybe he was right about the discomfort. The thought comes to Jim’s mind that he might have had enough when he finds himself on his back with a lovely view of the ceiling.   
  
“Pretty stars,” he observes, before it hits him that stars aren’t usually supposed to change colors. He shakes his head, which only makes the stars turn into birdies. “Hey, Spock, you gotta get down here. Check out the view.”   
  
“Captain, are you quite well?” The ceiling is suddenly obscured by Spock’s face. Yeah, so he kind of forgot the man’s a complete and utter worrywart as well as anal-retentive. It’s a nice view, though. He can see the 0500 shadow where that persistent Vulcan stubble is coming up, and the little green veins in his eyes, and hasn’t Spock heard of personal space? Apparently not in the case of captains who don’t know their own limits; even Jim concedes that. But he completely forgets about little green veins when his own eyes fall on Spock’s mouth, moist and breathing hot breath onto Jim’s chin.   
  
It doesn’t take any thinking at all for him to grab Spock’s hair and kiss him hard, so he does.   
  
All the breath _oofs_ out of him when Spock lands on his solar plexus. The thought runs through his mind that pulling a kiss out of someone who’s on all fours probably could use some retooling, but the lips crushed against his are hot and wet and no, Jim doesn’t resist the urge to nip one. He doesn’t do it hard – he’s a captain, not a sadist (well, not at the moment, but he’s pretty flexible) – but that’s enough to make Spock pull away.   
  
“ _Captain_ ,” he says, and blinks a few times, “what is the meaning of your action?” The emphasized ‘Captain’ would normally make Jim piss himself, because _Christ_ but the guy can be fierce when he wants to be, but he looks slightly bewildered rather than mad as fuck.   
  
Jim licks his own lips. They taste kind of tangy; he likes it. “The meaning is you’re hot and you have a fucking kissable mouth,” he answers. Probably not a genius-level response, but when Jim’s brain and Jim’s dick duke it out, his dick _always_ wins. “So I kissed it.”   
  
He’s not sure if Spock’s dick has any comment on the matter. “A logical sequence of events,” Spock says, and nods. Jim’s eyes are fixed on how his mouth curves while he talks, and really? He’s logical? Score. “Your mouth is aesthetically pleasing as well, although I prefer to observe your biceps brachii.”  
  
Spock likes his guns. Somehow, Jim’s not surprised. Neither is Captain Sexy Junior, which is currently yelling _hello, I’m alive down here!_ He’s on the verge of telling it to shut up when he realizes it’s his _dick_ , and anyway, he has better things to think about, anyhow. “So let’s go to my quarters and kiss, and you can wrap my arms around you and I’ll stick my tongue in your mouth,” he suggests.   
  
“Logical,” Spock says, peels Jim off the floor, and takes him up on the suggestion.


End file.
